


In Another Life

by Butterfly2004



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anxiety, Broken Promises, Cute, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gang Violence, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Third Person, Past Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promises, Pure Love, Romantic Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly2004/pseuds/Butterfly2004
Summary: After losing the one he loves the most in this world, Taehyung ends up committing suicide to end his suffering.Years later. A young man named Yeonjun has always felt like he needs to find something. Until one day, he sees another boy sitting on the window sill, who immediately gives him this strange rush of nostalgia, and he realized that he has found what he was looking for.But when events from the past are learned, will history repeat itself, or will a new story be made?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Prolouge: Wings

High on top of the old, ten story building, a young man stairs out, into the vast, endless skyline. The Blue Hour is upon him, the clouds move as if they have minds of their own, and the cool air blows through his soft brown hair. He spreads out his arms, as if he is flying.

He wonders to himself, if he can actually fly. If he can jump off this building and be swept away to the heavens above. If he can leave this place, this world, this life. It would be that easy. He could just take a few steps forward. But he lets down his arms and steps back. Because he knows, no matter how much he wants to fly, how much he wants to leave, he can’t. Because then, he’d be leaving him, alone, stuck in this world. And he knows, that’s just selfish.

“Kookie, what’re you doing?” A deep, familiar voice asks, sounding a bit concerned.

The boy turns his body around and sees the oddly big yet mono-lid eyes he’s come to know so well. He looks at him with a small, melancholy smile, and has a sudden feeling of calm and safety. 

“Nothing Tae-ssi.” He sighs and breaks eye contact with him.

“I just like to enjoy the view.”

The older male takes in a deep breath to calm his nerves, and slowly sits down against the concreate entrance to their special little hideout. He gestures for him to come to him.

“Come, sit here with me.” And the younger boy complies. He sits next to his Hyung while comfortable silence flows through the air. Until Taehyung starts bombarding the younger male with questions.

“Jungkook-ah, why weren’t you school today? I came around in the afternoon to pick you up and you weren’t there. I asked the Hyungs if you were with them, but they said they hadn’t seen you all day. I was getting scared. Do you know how many times I called you? My fingers are now numb from all the texting. Look at th-”Jungkook covers his Hyungs mouth with his hands to stop his rabbling.

“Taehyung, calm down. I’m sorry, okay? I just didn’t feel like going, and I lost track of time.”

Taehyung gave Jungkook a very annoyed and disappointed look, followed by a big sigh before he spoke again.

“You can’t just do that Kookie! You need to go to school, so you can get a good job and live a good life.”

“Uh! You sound like a mom when you say that.”

Jungkook then feels a stinging pain on the back of his head.

“Oww!”

“I’m serious!” Taehyung replies to the maknae, sounding quite offended.

“I’m not gonna let you throw away your future. You are going to graduate, and you’re gonna get away from here. Get away from them.”  
Jungkook is quiet. He has a guilty look on his face. Like he is so disappointed in himself. 

He hates it when reality has to kick back in for him. When he remembers how he still is stuck in a house hold with people who don’t love him. Who do nothing when he’s being hurt in any way. Who make him feel like nothing. 

Ever since his mother married again and let in an abusive tyrant that is the son of her new husband, Jungkook was his primary victim. While his parental figures wouldn’t care enough to do anything.

Love and happiness was inexistent to Jungkook.

Not until he found his Hyungs. Then they became his family. 

He never wanted them to worry about him.

He just wanted them to be happy. 

He just wanted him to be happy.

He didn’t want to leave him. Not now. Not with everything he’s been going through.

“What about you?” Jungkook asks, with sadness and fear written on his face.

“When are you gonna escape? Escape him?”

Taehyung knows very well who he’s referring to, but prefers not to think about that at all.”

“I can’t leave my Noona. You know that.”

“You don’t have to. You can both escape. As soon as I get enough money, I’ll find you guys a new place to stay. Somewhere he can’t find you.”

Even though the elder finds what Jungkook is saying very outrageous when coming from his mouth, he can’t help but smile at his hopes to save hyung from his own personal hell. He’s always been so protective of him, and he always found that so adorable.

“He always finds me. You know I can’t risk him finding out about you.”

“But I can protect you. I can take him on. Look, I’m a strong man.” He says while he flexes his large bicep in attempt to convince his hyung he’s a pro wrestler or something. But in Taehyung’s eyes, all he sees is his adorable bunny. It causes him to give his signature box smile and pull the other boy closer to nuzzle his nose into his cheek.

“Aww. My little Kookie is such a sweet bunny.” He says in a teasing tone. Knowing how easy it is to get him flustered. But he can feel him smiling at the cute pet name.  
“I mean it though.” Jungkook says as he pushes Taehyung up to look at him.

“I’ll protect you. No matter what.” He says while staring into Taehyungs eyes. Making sure he knows very well he’s being serious.

Taehyung nods his head and replies “I know you will. And I’ll protect you too. I’ll always protect you.” 

Jungkook looks at him with a content smile. “Then, do you promise not to leave me?”

After Jungkook asks him that question, He takes his hand and links their pinkies together.

“I promise; I’ll never leave you. Even when we die, I won’t leave you.”

“Even if I lose you. If you’ll wait for me, I’ll find you again, no matter how long it takes.”

Jungkook can’t keep his emotion hidden anymore. He throws his arms around his Hyung and begins to cry joyful tears. 

Taehyung is taken back for a second, until he wraps him in his arms and holds him tight, like he’s afraid if he lets go, he’ll vanish into thin air.

“I’ll always wait for you…” the younger says in a shaky voice.

He pulls away again to look into his eyes.

“…I love you, Hyung.”

“I love you too Jagi.”

And with that he connects his lips to Jungkook in a sweet, pure act of affection.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The boy in the black hoodie stands on top of the pier alone. He looks out onto the never ending abyss that is the sea and cries.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.” He keeps saying, as if he has committed the worst possible sin and is begging someone to forgive him.

“This is all my fault. I fucked up. I ruined everything.”

“I should have been more careful. I promised to protect you, and I couldn’t even do that.”

“Now you’re gone. Appa’s gone. Noona and the Hyung’s will never want to see me again.” His low voice is strained and raspy, as he verbally abuses himself.

“I’m all alone.” He can’t help it anymore, and he lets his legs collaps a bit while he drowns in remorse.

He thinks of everything leading up to this moment. His mind filled with nothing but regret.

Regret for being so foolish. For not knowing what would happen. For not cutting him out of his life before it was too late. For ever opening up in the first place, and realizing exactly how much he needs them. Needs him. 

He wasn’t okay. He was never okay. Nothing in his life was ever okay. But at least no one else was caught in the crossfire.

But now, it’s worse. He’s been deprived of the thing that was keeping him going. He’s turned into a beast. And now has dried blood on his hands and tears flowing down his face until he’s gone completely numb.

He doesn’t want to do this anymore. He can’t do this anymore. He needs to be with him, or not be at all.

He works up all his energy to stand and stare back out into the ocean. He feels the ocean breeze hit his soft bangs and wonders if this is what he, was trying to do on top of that building. Trying to fly. 

He understands its appeal now. 

“Kookie…” he breathes deeply

“Wait for me” 

One final breath, and with no hesitation, 

he sprints forwards, 

and jumps.  
.  
.  
.  
But though this seems like the end. It’s only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1: What Do You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely prince has a nightmare and makes a friend or two.

When he opens his eyes, he’s shocked to find himself in a never-ending void of blue-green. The air is replaced with a salty, suffocating substance. His head feels like it’s being split in two and can already feel his lungs giving up on him.

He’s panicking. He knows he going to die, and he can’t do anything to stop it. That is until he looks up and sees the source of light, he sees the current above him crash down and practically fly over him.

He starts violently thrashing his arms and legs. Desperately trying to push himself up to the surface for air. But as soon as he starts to touch the world above him, something grabs onto his ankle and drags him down. He tries to fight back, but the force is too strong. 

He knows he shouldn’t, but fear and curiosity are too much for his drowning brain to think rationally. He looks down to see what the monster beneath him is. But what he sees is not even the last thing he wants to see in the world.

It’s a boy. Brown hair, skin like that of a ghost, and a face that is stained in tears, even though they are completely underwater. It’s terrifying and heartbreaking. The boy looks tired and scared, but also very melancholy and remorseful. He’s unsure whether he wants to kick him away or pull him up to hold him.

But before he can decide, the boy starts dragging him down again, as if the boy is desperate for him to stay in this dark, never-ending abyss with him. He is paralyzed with confusion and terror when he looks at the boy. He notices the world around him is now completely still as if time has stopped. Once he turns his head to look at the boy again, he notices something. The boy has blood coming out of his ear. As if he has recently suffered major brain trauma. 

He doesn’t know what’s going on, he’s so confused and weirdly scared for the boy who he has no idea who he is. But before he could even think, the boy says something that makes his brain shut down completely.

“I love you Hyung.”

He can’t breathe. He can’t move. All he can do is hear those words. In particular, that word.  
“Hyung. Hyung! HYUNG!”

The boy keeps repeating it. Every time getting louder and louder until he is screaming it in his face. Suddenly, his body jolts up and he falls off the bed.

He’s gasping for air, lying flat on the cold, hard floor. Trying to calm his mind down enough so he can actually take in his surroundings. He realizes he is in his apartment again and everything seems the same. He sees his leopard print faux fur coat hanging on the coat rack by his door, his big poster of the cast of Sweet Home on his wall, the multiple CDs of Travis Scott and August Alsina, the big teddy bear he accidentally won at last year’s Star Festival near his childhood home, even the small crack on the bottom of his full-length mirror he uses to practice, that happened for unknown reasons.

‘Okay. Were good. Calm down Yeonjun.’ He speaks to himself to calm himself down.

“HYUNG! GET UP ALREADY!” A scream comes from next door, through the other side of the wall. Which causes him to sit up and get a migraine.

“We’re gonna be late for work! I’m not getting fired because of you!”

“Sheesh, calm down will ya?! I’ll be ready in five minutes!”

Yeonjun rubs his temples and forehead in pain and frustration of all the noise  
“Uhh, why are they always so loud in the mornings?” He groans and reaches for his phone.

He grabs the tiny device and it reads 8:05 am. There are a lot of words to describe how Yeonjun was feeling right now. ‘Calm’ was not one of them.

“OH CRAP! I can’t be late on the first day!” He panics as he trips over himself to get to the bathroom, but immediately got back up and reached the shower.

He’s in such a hurry that he only bothers to wash his hair, face, and puts on deodorant before he grabs his t-shirt, puts his uniform over it, and combs out his curtain haircut before grabbing his bag and running out the door as his life depended on it.  
.  
.  
.  
Yeonjun was always seen as an exceptional kid. He was kind, handsome, got good grades. But what he really excelled at was performing. Ever since he was young, he found a tremendous amount of joy from dancing, singing, and rapping. He loved it so much that he would put all of his efforts into always improving. 

So it really shouldn’t have come as a surprise that someone noticed his skill. That someone just happened to be a talent scout. But not for just any school, but for none other than The Academy of Healing Arts. It’s not a very old school, and it started off pretty small when first founded by Bang Si-hyuk, the current head of school.  
But around 2015, it started getting much more recognition for its focus on Academics, Athletes, and especially the Arts, and for their extremely talented students and faculty. Now it’s one of the most successful schools in South Korea and even the world. 

It was no question that Yeonjun would go after he was scouted and accepted on a full scholarship. 

He was ecstatic his first year, and he proved that he belonged there. He was top of the class, prince of the school, talk of the town, you name it. Everyone always found him so charming and cool. Not to mention he had the looks of a celebrity and had people complimenting him all the time.

But over the years, he started feeling, weirdly empty. Like the thing he loves most wasn’t giving him as much happiness anymore. Like he was missing something.  
This wasn’t the first time he felt like this though. When he was young, before he had a passion for anything, He would always feel a sort of melancholy. He would be found gazing off into nothing or staring at everything like he was looking for something and didn’t know what. No one really knew why he was like that. Why he would have nightmares that the next day he couldn’t remember. Why that when someone would say ‘Hyung’, he would get really sad and mope around all the time. 

His parents theorized it was because he was an only child and he was lonely. But it seemed like it had to be more than that. They didn’t really want to put him on antidepressants at the age he was since that seemed too risky. But they did feel bad that their son was acting this way. He was their pride and joy. Their treasured only child who they wanted to give the world. But he was so sad and they didn’t know why

After he found his passion in performing though, he got better. He seemed happy and spunky and ready to take on the world. His parents were just pleased to see their little angle be okay. The thing is though, his passion and hard work wasn’t really a cure for how he was feeling. More like a distraction, a façade even. He loved dancing, singing, rapping, etc. and he would put all his efforts into it until he convinced himself he wasn’t sad or lonely. But the more he grew, the more his mental wall began to break. 

Of course, he never showed it, but he knew it was there. He started having nightmares again. He started acting a bit mischievous at school. Though no one really cared, since he was the “School Protégée” so some simple pranks wouldn’t hurt. He was still the kind, smart and talented Choi Yeonjun.

During the second semester of last year, he decided to get a part-time job and move out of his parents’ house in Seongnam. His uncle let him live in one of the apartments he owned in Gangnam, so it would be easier to get to school. It was a pretty decent deal, except for the loud neighbors, but he usually doesn’t mind. Now it’s his last year at the academy and he’s honestly down about it.

For one thing, he’s been having more and more bad nights and can’t seem to shake off the feeling like he did something wrong, and doesn’t know what. Secondly, he’s basically all alone this year. Sure he’s popular and likable, but he’s not really one to just have surface-level friendships, so he only really hung out with people he felt he could trust and get along with.

He had some really good friends for nearly all of his time at AHA. But two transferred to a school in Busan. While the other, well let’s just say he changed. He always seemed slightly jealous of Yeonjun, so he just stopped talking to him and began hanging out with others. So yeah, this year wasn’t looking the best for him. 

So while he was dashing to the slowly closing doors of the metro leaving for the school, he was completely oblivious to the two figures running at the exact same speed from the other side of the tracks. Before he could even have time to realize what was about to happen, time seems to slow down at the moment when he enters the train and sees the terrified face of a boy he is about to make an impact with. And soon it was too late. They had completely collided so hard and closed that they banged their heads together and were dying from pain on the hard metal floor.

It felt like his head was about to explode, and he could tell the boy he ran into was in just as much agony as he was rolling all over the ground while moaning in pain. It also didn’t help that it seems the other boy, who witnesses the whole catastrophe, was doing just fine and was enjoying the epic fail compilation material right in front of him. 

“HAHAHAHA! OHHHH BOY! That was daebak!”

“Shut up! I’m in excruciating pain down here, and you’re just laughing!” The one on the ground whines to his friend.

While the two friends are arguing, Yeonjun takes his time to stand up in the now moving train, and regain his balance.

The one standing tells his comrade to get up and stop whining. When the latter does finally stand up, Yeonjun is able to get a good look at the boys.

They seemed around the same age as each other, but defiantly younger than himself. But what really stood out to him was their faces. One of them had probably the biggest eyes he'd ever seen on a male's face. He also had a tall nose, soft-looking light brown hair, and kinda sharp-looking teeth when he smiled. He looked quite calm and mature like he was a model or some kind of celebrity. The other one, who Yeonjun had previously run into, was the tiniest bit taller than him but his face seemed almost fairy-like. Soft and beautiful, yet not exactly usual. It’s like he isn’t a hundred percent Korean, or even a hundred percent Asian to be honest. He also had dark brown, naturally wavy hair that complemented his unique visuals. So no one could blame Yeonjun for when the first thought that came into his head was. ‘Wow. These boys are very handsome.’

“Sorry about that. My friend doesn’t know how to keep his eyes open and walk at the same time” The big-eyed boy finally directs his words towards Yeonjun. While he notices the forming anger on the other boy's face.

“Oh, uh, it's alright. It was an accident after all. Besides, it was my fault as well.” He tries to brush off the situation to avoid any more problems with the boys.

“Well, it’s not like it matters. He’s got a thick skull anyway.”

“Will you stop bullying me for once? Otherwise, I’ll just ditch you for new friends.” The taller boy says in an attempt to threaten his friend.

“What ‘new friends’? We don’t even know anybody at the school.”

“That’s not true. We know him. Look he has the same uniform as us.” He says as he points to Yeonjun while said person is just confused about the whole situation.

“What do you mean? We don’t even know his name!”

“Oh my gosh! You’re right! We haven’t even introduced ourselves. I’m so sorry.” He says and immediately starts bowing to Yeonjun as an apology.

“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kai. Huening Kai.” The taller boy finally releases his name and Yeonjun is unable to hold back his confusion at his peculiar sounding name.

“Huening Kai?” He knows he shouldn’t be judging random people’s names, but he didn’t realize that he could’ve sounded rude when asking until after the words left his mouth. 

“Yeah, I know it’s not a very common sir name here. My mother is from South Korea, but my father was born in Germany and is from Brazil. My full name is Kai Kamal Huening. I usually introduce myself as either Kai or Huening Kai. But my friends and family sometimes call me things like Hyuka or Ning Ning.”

“Alright. He’s not looking for an autobiography Huening.” The big-eyed boy says in his sarcastic tone.

“Oh no. it’s quite alright. Nice to meet you, Huening Kai.” 

“Taehyun by the way. Kang Taehyun. Hyuka and I are from the same middle school, but I’m a couple of months older.” He replies to Yeonjun and bows to show respect.

“Oh, nice to meet you as well Taehyun.” And bows to both of them.

“My name Yeonjun. Choi Yeonjun.” Once he says his name. The boys' eyes got even wider.

“I knew I’ve seen your face before. Your like on every brochure and website for the school. You’re the winner of last year’s Mic Drop Freestyle competition, right.?” The youngest asked him in curiosity. Making Yeonjun a little flustered.

“Uh, yeah. That’s me I guess.” He scratched the back of his neck out of shyness. 

“Wow. We saw that last year when we were visiting different schools. You were so cool. You must be pretty popular huh?”

Yeonjun should be used to complements by now, he can’t help but get red every time someone gives him positive feedback on his talents.

“Well, uh, I don’t know. I guess, maybe.” 

He tries to think of something to keep the conversation going since he doesn’t want to be left in an awkward situation. So he thinks of the most basic question he can think of.

“So…What do you do?”

Taehyun raises his eyebrow at The Hyungs's blunt question “What do we do?”

“I-I mean what do you two like to do? You know. For fun maybe?”

“Like hobbies?” Huening Kai asks.

“Yeah, hobbies.” Replies Yeonjun, just wanting to move on from the awkwardness now.

They take a couple of seconds to think about it, until Huening Kai perks up like he has had an epiphany.

“Oh! Taehyun is really good at sports and games!”

“Well I mean, I’m good at everything, I just happen to enjoy physical activities the most.” He replies in a jokingly narcissistic tone. Which makes Yeonjun giggle a bit.

“Well, that’s great. AHA has plenty of sports teams with amazing coaches. But I should warn you. The third years on the team are kind of intense, and they don’t really take lightly to small first-years joining the teams.” It wasn’t until he saw Taehyun giving him the stink eye and Huening Kai biting his lip that he realized he just roasted this boy.

“Are you saying I’m short?”

“NO no-no! I didn’t mean it that way. I just meant they aren’t easy on first years. Y-you aren’t short at all!” He tries to explain but is unable to be heard over The Youngest boy’s laughter.

“Oh My God! Yeonjun Hyung! You’re hilarious.” He shouts out in the empty train. It surprises Yeonjun how he’s already calling him Hyung even though they literally just met. But he’s doesn’t say anything because, for some reason, He quite enjoys it.

“Uh, What about you Huening?!”

“Me? Well… I play piano and guitar. That’s pretty fun. I also really like singing and dancing, especially with Taehyun-ah. He’s really good at singing.”

“Oh, you play instruments? That’s so cool. Why don’t you try joining the school band? It’s not like a usual brass band or anything. They have people on things like drums, guitar, piano, and a bunch of other cool instruments. I’m sure they would be happy to have you.”

“Really Hyung? You think I got what it takes?” The young mixed-race boy asks his new Hyung. Hope and happiness in his eyes.

“Of course, and if you both want, you can try out for my dance team. We do a lot of cool dance covers and even make our own original songs sometimes with the band. Our teachers are also really amazing and really likable. We always accept new recruits and I think you guys would love it.” 

Yeonjun is hiding it but, he’s actually really hoping these boys will join. He just has a good feeling about them both. They both seem so genuine, unlike anyone else he has met at this school.

“Yeah totally! That sounds awesome.” Huening Kai then looks to his side at his large-eyed friend.

“What do you say Taehyun-ie? You wanna try it out.”

Taehyun then looks at both of them, silently contemplating his decision. He seems quite skeptical of this since he’s not one to instantly commit to something and take the words of strangers. But then he looks at the pleading eyes of his what felt like lifelong friend, and sighs.

“I’ll think about it.” As in his way of saying yes.

“Yay! This year is going to be so fun!” Huening Kai shouts at the exact moment the big metal doors of the train open, for the whole station to hear. He then cowers a bit due to embarrassing himself. While Yeonjun and Taehyun are trying their best to not laugh when getting off the train and walking to the school.

“Well, here we are. Hyuka we got math first.” Taehyun says linking his arm with his friend out of habit.

Huening Kai pouts. “Aww, man! I like hanging out with Yeonjun Hyung. He’s Daebak.” He says. Making Yeonjuns cheeks kind of pink from the complement.

“Well, I have English right now, but do you guys want to meet up at lunch or something?”

Taehyun is kind of hesitant to answer, but it doesn’t even matter since Huening Kai Basically answers for them.

“Sure, That sounds awesome! See you later Hyung!” They wave to each other and Kai enthusiastically pulls Taehyun away towards their first class.

Well, seems like things are actually turning around for the school prince. Maybe this year won’t be so lonely after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. Sorry, it took me so long to update.  
> don't worry, the rest of the characters will make an appearance soon.  
> please tell me what you think so far.  
> -Author


End file.
